Pros and Cons
by Spyder Webb
Summary: Malik and Ryou spend an afternoon together talking about the future. Hardly a pairing, but you know I can't resist those two!


*shrugs* We actually played the game in my drama class one day. I was negative and I won! ^_^ Um, you'll get what I mean if you read the story.  
  
Malik/Ryou as always  
  
/ italics /  
  
- - -  
  
Pros and Cons  
  
- - -  
  
Malik Ishtar was bored. Not just, the 'oh, there's nothing to do today' bored, but the 'oh Ra! There hasn't been anything to do all week!' bored. It was the middle of the summer, that time just between July and August where there was nothing happening. July's celebrations and exhibitions were over with and at the end of August everyone had to start getting ready for the new school year.  
  
At the end of the last school year, Yugi and his grandfather had taken the Pharaoh on a vacation - a much-needed one at that. The stress of modern times - mainly final exams - had taken their toll on the old spirit and he'd needed to get away. Of course, he was not at all happy with the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his 'cuddle-bear' for two months - and frankly, neither was Yami Bakura.  
  
Instead of pouting that he couldn't be with his 'snuggle-puss' Bakura had opted to spend his time with Marik Ishtar - Malik's own insane yami. The two not-so-evil spirits had wasted away their days playing pranks and otherwise causing mayhem to and with a few of their other friends. Malik had to smile as he recalled how Marik would always pick on Seto Kaiba - trying to get a rise out of the normally emotionless CEO. Marik had developed a slight crush on the young man and Malik was always there to lend an ear to rant to - never by choice of course - but there nonetheless. Malik found it funny however, that while Marik was too busy thinking of ways to make Seto smile - he missed the small smiles on the CEO's face whenever those blue eyes would look at the Egyptian spirit.  
  
Joey - who's girlfriend was currently away on vacation to America, visiting her family, was rebuilding his bond with Tristan and Tea as friends and the three were rarely found apart - if at all. Of course, they were just a larger walking target for two mischievous spirits - but nobody was complaining. . .except the victims.  
  
And last but not least that left Malik and Ryou Bakura to lazy about for the rest of their summer days - bored and with nothing to do.  
  
Of course, just because Malik had nothing to do, doesn't mean he wasn't content.  
  
"You did it again." Ryou's voice muttered quietly from his position out of Malik's line of view. It was kind of hard to see anything considering all he could see was ceiling.  
  
"Did what?" Malik questioned as he put his arms behind his head and continued to look up at the ceiling, ignoring the pressure on his stomach. The two boys, having nothing to do, had opted to just do exactly that and were currently lying across Ryou's bed staring at the ceiling and otherwise being content with each other.  
  
"You sighed." Ryou replied, and even though Malik couldn't see him, he knew that Ryou's eyes were still closed. "Usually when I have a pillow, it doesn't move." He teased lightly.  
  
"Sorry, I'll stop breathing then." Malik smirked as he closed his own eyes.  
  
"What d'you sigh about?" Ryou wondered curiously.  
  
"It was a happy sigh. Don't worry." Malik counter, knowing that Ryou was always worried about something.  
  
"If you say so." He felt Ryou shrug and then go back to being lazy.  
  
The two had grown to know each other in and out, they both knew the others darkest secrets and Malik was certain that with their special items, they'd been able to create somewhat of a link between them. Ryou always seemed to know what Malik was thinking and it was the same the other way. They had even scared some of their friends with the way they acted around each other - always finishing each other's sentences and always knowing what the other wanted or needed. They rarely needed words between them and had always been comfortable and content to just be together. Of course, words were fun and they always got into long discussions about something or another.  
  
"Fortunately we still have a whole month left before school." Ryou replied and Malik smiled at this game. It was a game - they played it regularly. Malik wasn't really sure if it even had a name but they had never really bothered to think one up. They often played it in front of their friends to annoy them and it worked almost every time. It was kind of like good verses evil, positive verses negative, for the fortunate and the unfortunate.  
  
"Unfortunately we have to go to school at the end of the month." Malik countered, having always been good a seeing the bad in any situation helped out in his role. He liked having Ryou around for a lot of reasons and one of them was that the boy always looked for the good. He wasn't stupid or blind, he knew that not everything would turn out all right all the time - but he somehow always found something good.  
  
"Fortunately it's our last year." Ryou continued on without missing a beat.  
  
"Unfortunately we'll have to enter the 'real world'." Malik countered, not liking that idea at all. He knew it was inevitable and he was curious as to what his future held, but it also scared him. He liked having control and with his future there was no control.  
  
"Fortunately we won't be considered kids for much longer."  
  
"Unfortunately then we'll go our separate ways." That was something Malik hated thinking about. He'd just found Ryou and now he'd have to give his friend up?  
  
"Fortunately there's these things called a telephone, the internet, a pen and paper."  
  
Malik pouted, "Unfortunately Isis would skin my ass if I called long distance, I'm not allowed anywhere near a computer and I'm too lazy to use a pen and paper."  
  
"Fortunately I can call long distance, I am allowed near a computer and I can force you to use a pen and paper."  
  
"Unfortunately for me you're right." Malik smiled at that. He'd do anything if Ryou so much as asked, he shouldn't have complained.  
  
"Fortunately I'll be staying in the city so you won't have to use an ungodly pen." Ryou giggled lightly and Malik shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Unfortunately we'll be so busy with more school and work that I'll never see you!" He complained, pouting some more. Ryou had his entire future planned out - whereas Malik wasn't even sure he was going to go to University after they graduated from high school.  
  
There was silent for a few moments and Malik had to wince. He hated winning this game. But then - "Fortunately I'm going to be moving into a smaller apartment and I've refused to let my father pay for anything."  
  
Malik narrowed his eyebrows, what did that have to do with him? "Unfortunately that has nothing to do with me." He voiced.  
  
Ryou giggled again, "Fortunately I can't really afford it on my own, so I'm looking for a roommate." He explained.  
  
Malik blinked then grinned to himself; "Unfortunately Isis won't let me go that easily." He knew it was a lie but he had to continue the game.  
  
He /felt/ Ryou roll his eyes, "Fortunately I'm pretty sure we could convince her." Malik laughed at that.  
  
"Unfortunately-" Malik stopped, stuck. "Unfortunately I can't find anything unfortunate about living with you." He caved.  
  
"Fortunately for you, you didn't, or else I would have hurt you." Ryou grinned knowing full well he'd won - again.  
  
Malik sat up slightly and looked down at Ryou - who was still using his stomach as a pillow. Ryou opened his eyes and looked at Malik questioningly. Malik just smiled and shook his head, lying back down again.  
  
"So. . ." After a moment of silence, Malik decided to break it. "When do we move out?"  
  
- - - 


End file.
